Karaoke Night
by Interchangeable Dissonance
Summary: It's karaoke night in Central. All of the crew is back together! But how will love triangles get along? :) Fem!EdxLing
1. Chapter 1: Take a Hint

**First Song Fic! **

**Dislaimer: No, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Ed would be female and dating Ling.**

* * *

_La la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la_

Ed had to choose which song she wanted to sing for karaoke night with the team (and some friends). She chose "Take a Hint".

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_  
_I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

She looks over at Russell, Winter, Roy, Ling, and Havoc.  
_I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_

Roy snorts. As if.  
_But it always seems to bite me in the..._

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_  
_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

Ling looks down, disappointed. Meanwhile, Winter and Alphonse are laughing their heads off over in the corner at his expression.  
_You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_  
_And that is when it started going south_  
_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

Havoc looks scared, as he was the last one to try to ask Ed out.  
_Stop your staring at my... Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_

"Impossible!" Ling shouts out with a smile. "Never!"  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_

Ling checks the smell of his breath.  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._

"This is so like her, la's and all." Mustang murmurs to Hawkeye.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

Al's still on the ground, dying from laughter.  
_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_  
_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_  
_Oh!_

"A yacht, hmm?" Ling mutters. "Maybe I'll try that sometime."

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

Al finally stopped laughing, choosing to glare at Havoc instead.  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._

Al's now in the process of death-glaring Havoc. 'Did he, or did he not?' Al wonders, while glaring at him.

_What about "No" don't you get?_

'HE DID!' Al mentally screams, choosing to growl at Havoc instead of killing him. Havoc slowly inches away.  
_So go and tell your friends_  
_I'm not really interested_  
_It's about time that you're leavin'_  
_I'm gonna count to three and_  
_Open my eyes and_  
_You'll be gone_

Ling looks depressed.

_One_  
_Get your hands off my..._  
_Two._  
_Or I'll punch you in the..._

"Ass!" Hughes laughs.  
_Three._  
_Stop your staring at my... Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_I am not your missing link_

"True, true enough." Russell whispers to Fletcher.  
_Let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Woah!_

Al proceeds to whip Havoc's ass. With a crowbar.

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my... Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, la, la..._

"Or don't!" she yells down, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: What Doesn't Kill You

**Next one! Enter: Ling!**

Ling takes his place on the stage, followed by Maes.

_Step out the door 2 AM yesterday_  
_Me and my friend keeping the night aflame_

"And who's the friend?" Ed whispers to Riza.  
_And as we're walking in the clear night blind_  
_Two guys come up and take him out of sight_

Gracia gasps, not expecting the lyrics.  
_All I know is one thing they hit him hard he doubles up_  
_They takes his money and they run and all I can do is watch them go_  
_His hands are round his nose_  
_His blood is on his clothes_

"Ouch! That would hurt. Don't ask me how I know." Izumi mutters to Sig, and the rest of the people.

_What doesn't kill ya_  
_What doesn't hurt_  
_Sometimes you feel you're up against the world_

More than one person glances at Ed.  
_What doesn't kill ya_  
_What doesn't break_  
_This life it seems_  
_To bring you to your knees_  
_You try you bleed then finally you breathe_

Mustang winces for a second.

_She was the dream that kept me up at night_  
_I couldn't face the world without her eyes_

Ed is smiling, nodding her head.  
_I never knew it till she disappeared_  
_My life would be a bunch of souvenirs_  
_All I know is what it is her heart she doubles up_  
_She packs her bag and then she runs and all I can do is watch her go_  
_I've lost all I own_

Now Ed's frowning, wondering who this phantom girl is.

_What doesn't kill ya_  
_What doesn't hurt_  
_Sometimes you feel you're up against the world_

"I did that!" Ed murmurs to Gracia. "I made him learn to sing."  
_What doesn't kill ya_  
_What doesn't break_  
_This life it seems_  
_To bring you to your knees_  
_You try you bleed then finally you breathe_

Al's wondering how Edeline managed to get Ling of all people to take vocal lessons.

_What doesn't kill ya_  
_What doesn't hurt_  
_Sometimes you feel you're up against the world_  
_What doesn't kill ya_

Ling pauses for a break before continuing.

_What doesn't break_  
_This life it seems_  
_To bring you to your knees_  
_You try you bleed then finally you breathe_

There's silence. Then, Ed starts the clapping. They bow, and step down from the stage.

* * *

**I'm still trying to figure out how I should do this, so please review with ideas for songs and who should sing them. **


	3. Chapter 3: If Looks Could Kill

**Third Chapter...I wonder how I do this.**

* * *

Riza, Rebecca, Gracia, Maria, and some other female soldiers (excluding General Olivia Armstrong and Ed) made their way up to the platform.

_Caught you in the act - can't put up with that_  
_messing where you shouldn't be_  
_I wanna hear you say you're sorry_  
_cause nobody takes advantage of me_

Mustang, unsurprisingly, flinches.

_You're missing the mark - shooting in the dark_  
_I'm pulling the wool from my eyes_  
_baby don't you push me further_  
_it's gonna hurt you if it happens here_

The rest of the men flinch.

_If looks could kill_  
_you'd be lying on the floor_  
_you'd be begging me please please_  
_baby don't hurt me no more_  
_If looks could kill_  
_you'd be reeling from the pain_  
_and you'd never lie again_  
_If looks could kill_

"Please remind me to never anger them again!" Ed whispers to Al.

_You're living on the edge - hanging by a thread_  
_I'm watching every move you make_  
_you don't want to see my anger_  
_so don't you make another mistake_

Everyone glances at Mustang.

_Love is on the line - I ain't about to be kind_  
_that's a promise and a threat_  
_if I was you I'd really cool it_  
_or risk a night you'll never forget_

Havoc shivers, Mustang flinches, and Hughes continues laughing.

_If looks could kill_  
_you'd be living on the floor_  
_you'd be begging me please please_  
_darlin don't hurt me no more_  
_If looks could kill_  
_you'd be reeling from the pain_  
_and you'd never lie again_  
_If looks could kill_

_I was a fool to believe in you_  
_a sucker for every line_

Ed and Al look at Mustang, again.  
_I'm a little less blind_  
_than I was before_  
_I can see right through your design_

_You'd be begging me please please_  
_darlin don't hurt me no more_  
_If looks could kill_  
_you'd be reeling from the pain_  
_and you'd never lie again_  
_If looks could kill_

_You'd be begging me please please_  
_darlin don't hurt me no more_  
_If looks could kill_  
_you'd be reeling from the pain_  
_ynd you'd never lie again_  
_If looks could kill_  
_If looks could kill_

The girls stepped down from the stage, and Ed, Al, and General Armstrong (both of them), begin clapping.

* * *

**I still have no idea what I'm doing when I do this, so if you could review it would be highly appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spend My Life

**Thanks to AllINoIsImNotAwesome for giving me another idea for a song! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Okay, who's next?" the bartender asks.

"Ooh! Ooh! Us!" Gracia and Hughes call out. Walking up to the stage, they grab Havoc, Rebecca, Fuery, and Sheska for backup.

_I never knew such a day could come_  
_And I never knew such a love_  
_Could be inside of one_

The backup is standing in the back (duh), and Gracia and Hughes are in front, looking at each other.

_And I never knew what my life was for_  
_But now that you're here I know for sure_

"Go Mommy and Daddy!" little Elicia giggles, her pigtails bouncing.

_I never knew till I looked in your eyes_  
_I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life_

The females in the crowd (excluding General Armstrong, again) are swaying to the music.  
_And I never knew that my heart could feel_  
_So precious and pure_  
_One love so real_

Hohenheim, from the corner where Ed couldn't see him, is nodding his head.

_Can I just see you every morning when_  
_I open my eyes_

The men on stage are looking rather embarrassed. (Obviously not Hughes.)  
_Can I just feel your heart beating beside me_  
_Every night_  
_Can we just feel this way together_  
_Till the end of all time_  
_Can I just spend my life with you_

_Now baby the days and the weeks_  
_And the years will roll by_

"Damn right." Riza whispers.  
_But nothing will change the love inside_  
_Of you and I_

_And baby I'll never find any words_  
_That could explain_  
_Just how much my heart my life_  
_My soul you've changed_

"Admit it Riza, you like Mustang!" Ed murmurs under her breath.

_Can you run to these open arms_  
_When no one else understands_  
_Can we tell God and the whole world_  
_I'm your woman, and you're my man_

"Do not!" "Denial!"  
_Can't you just feel how much I love you_  
_With one touch of my hand_

And now it's the girls' turn to look embarrassed.

_Can I just spend my life with you_

_No touch has ever felt so wonderful_  
_(You are incredible)_  
_And a deeper love I've never known_  
_(I'll never let you go)_  
_I swear this love is true_  
_(Now and forever to you)_  
_(only for you)_  
_To you_

Gracia and Hughes are very into the music, forgetting that they're still on stage.  
_Can I just see you every morning when_

_I open my eyes_  
_Can I just feel your heart beating beside me_  
_Every night_

They're slow dancing now, Hughes' hands on Gracia's hips, and her hands on his shoulders.  
_Can we just feel this way together_  
_Till the end of all time_  
_Can I just spend my life with you_  
_Can you run to these open arms_

Rebecca starts dancing with Havoc.

_When no one else understands_  
_Can we tell God and the whole world_  
_You're my woman, and you're my man_  
_Can't you just feel how much I love you_  
_With one touch of my hand_  
_Can I just spend my life with you_

Riza lays her head on Roy's shoulders.

_Can I just spend my life with you_  
_Can I just spend my life with you_  
_(Forever here with you)_  
_Can I just spend my life with you_  
_Can I just see you every morning when I_  
_Open my eyes_

They open up their eyes and realize they're still on stage. Still holding hands, they walk down the steps with a hand each raised in triumph.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Any songs you want to hear, just review with the song! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Honey

**Okay, this one is (and probably the next few ones) are thanks to AllINoIsImNotAwesome again! Thanks!**

* * *

May walks up to the stage dragging Lan Fan behind her.

_Oh honey you can have me when you want me_  
_If you simply ask me to be there_

The rest of the people notes how only May is singing.  
_And you're the only one who makes me come running_  
_'Cause what you got is far beyond compare_

_And it's just like honey_

Now Lan Fan joins in. Ed growls a little, wondering if she'll try to talk Ling from her.  
_When you're love comes over me_  
_Oh baby I've got a dependency_  
_Always strung out for another taste of your honey_  
_It's like honey when it washes over me_  
_You know sugar never ever was so sweet_  
_And I'm dying for ya, crying for ya, I adore ya_

Ling is just watching the stage, wondering who this is dedicated to.  
_One hit of your love addicted me_  
_Now I'm strung out on you darling_  
_Don't you see_  
_Every night and day_  
_I can hardly wait_  
_For another taste of honey_  
_Honey I can't describe_  
_How good it feels inside_  
_Honey I can't describe_  
_How good it feels inside_

"Who is she singing too?" Ling asks Ed.

_I can't be elusive with you honey_  
_'Cause it's blatant that I'm feeling you_  
_And it's too hard for me to leave abruptly_  
_'Cause you're the only thing I wanna do_

"Idiot prince!" she murmurs back, smacking him in the head with her book.

_And it's just like honey_  
_When you're love comes over me_  
_Oh baby I've got a dependency_

Al's thinking, 'How cute May looks!'

_Always strung out for another taste of your honey_  
_It's like honey when it washes over me_  
_You know sugar never ever was so sweet_  
_And I'm dying for ya, crying for ya, I adore ya_

Naturally, Ed and Ling start teasing Al.  
_One hit of your love addicted me_  
_Now I'm strung out on you darling_  
_Don't you see_  
_Every night and day_  
_I can hardly wait_  
_For another taste of honey_  
_Honey I can't describe_  
_How good it feels inside_  
_Honey I can't describe_  
_How good it feels inside_

"She's singing to you!" Winter says in a sing-song voice.

_Now, what we gonna do right here_  
_Is we gonna smooth it out_  
_C'mon_

"I thought we already decided on that fact..." Al mutters.

_Oh oh honey got me hooked on you_

_MC_  
_And she won't stop_

_And it's just like honey  
When you're love comes over me  
Oh baby I've got a dependency_

Rebecca starts mouthing the words to Havoc._  
Always strung out for another taste of your honey  
It's like honey when it washes over me  
You know sugar never ever was so sweet  
And I'm dying for ya, crying for ya, I adore ya  
One hit of your love addicted me  
Now I'm strung out on you darling  
Don't you see  
Every night and day  
I can hardly wait  
For another taste of honey  
Honey I can't describe  
How good it feels inside  
Honey I can't describe  
How good it feels inside  
_

"Da da da daaada daaa!" May finishes. Al looks at her in wonder.

"Did Sister get to you?"

* * *

**Okay! Another one done! I just realized, in a way, I have a love triangle/square/whatever. Winter likes Ed, Ed and Ling are dating (or just likes each other), and Lan Fan likes Ling...poor Ling and Ed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Real Good Man

**If I wasn't on the other side of a computer screen, I'd kiss AllINoIsImNotAwesome on the cheek.**

* * *

Winter, desperately wanting Ed to stop looking at Ling, decides to take the next song._  
_

_Girl you've never known no one like me_  
_Up there in your high society_

"Now who's he singing to?" Ed whispers to Ling. Ling promptly face palms.  
_They might tell you I'm no good_  
_Girl they need to understand_  
_Just who I am_  
_I may be a real bad boy_  
_But baby I'm a real good man_

"And you're supposed to be a prodigy..." Ling replies.

_I may drink too much and play too loud_  
_Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd_  
_That don't mean I don't respect_  
_My Mama or my Uncle Sam_

"Who?" May wonders.

"They're dead, May." Al sighs.  
_Yes sir, yes ma'am_  
_I may be a real bad boy_  
_But baby I'm a real good man_

_I might have a reckless streak_  
_At least a country-mile wide_

"Damn right." Ed murmurs to no one in particular.  
_If you're gonna run with me_  
_It's gonna be a wild ride_

"So true." Al whispers to Izumi.  
_When it comes to loving you_  
_I've got velvet hands_  
_I'll show you how a real bad boy_  
_Can be a real good man_

Ling starts growling.

_I take all the good times I can get_  
_I'm too young for growing up just yet_

Ed just looks at Ling as if the sky just fell on her.  
_Ain't much I can promise you_  
_'Cept to do the best I can_  
_I'll be damned_  
_I may be a real bad boy_  
_But baby I'm a real good man_

"He's singing to ME?" Ed all but whisper screams to Ling.

_I may be a real bad boy_  
_Oh but baby I'm a real good man_  
_Yes I am_

Winter sets down the microphone, and jumps down from the stage. He lands right in front of Ed.

"Careful what you say." Ling growls protectively, grabbing Win's hand.

"Don't get in a tomcat fight!" Ed laughs.

* * *

**I'd almost feel sorry for Winter if I wasn't a die-hard LingEd shipper...Whatever. Thank you AllINoIsImNotAwesome!**


	7. Chapter 7:Stronger What Doesn't Kill You

**So, yeah, sorry for not updating earlier. My computer froze and turned off, and my ever-trusting mother has a password to the WiFi... **

**Anyway, thanks to Superrhirhi99 for the song!**

* * *

"So, who's going to be next?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Us!" Lan Fan and Ed screeched, jumping up and down. As they ran towards the corner to explain the plan, Lan Fan grabs Izumi and Ed grabs Olivier. Izumi, wanting to torture someone else too, yanks on Riza's hand as she's pulled past.

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in colour_  
_And do the things I want_

Looking around, Rebecca starting walking up to the stage nervously.

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you've had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

"And why would we think that?" Hughes whispers, nudging Mustang and Ling, causing them to fall into Winter and Barry.  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Al is nodding along, not caring about Ling and Winter having a cat-fight.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_

"Yeah, because she needs SOME height!" Havoc laughs.  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

Rebecca is on stage, singing along with the rest of the girls. (Women, whatever.)

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_

Havoc's staring at Rebecca like she just appeared in his life.  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

The women on stage step back, as some more came up.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on over you_

Rose's up there, as she dragged Maria Ross and Paninya onstage.

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Psiren (Clara, whichever one) is singing with Almana, an Ishvalan girl.*  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

All of the women join in.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

Gracia, Elicia, and Maes are dancing in a circle.  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_  
_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

It's Lan Fan's solo, as she was the one how thought of the song.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

Before the repeat, all of the original women start singing. (Yes, even Olivier.)

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

Lan Fan and Ed are sparring on the stage.  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

They're done sparring, but they look happy.

"Next!"

* * *

**Okay, I love this song in itself, but I think this is one of the better chapters. It would be better if a) My brother would turn the Internet back on so I can save this, and b) If the Internet had stopped lagging. **

***I created Almana, an Ishvalan girl, because I wanted an Ishvalan girl in the song. I just wanted a Ishvalan. **

**TO ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE READING THIS: I may get a little pissed because my brother turned off the Internet so I can't save this. I WANT TO SMASH IN HIS FACE WITH HIS LEGS! I'm just, ERG! It's annoying. They're annoying. THANK YOU MY SISTER! I LOVE YOU TOO, SHKdaisy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Five Steps

**Sorry for not updating sooner! It's just...I couldn't find how I wanted to do this chapter...and I have school now so :( and then there's my mom and my sister bitching at me for doing this...**

**Thanks yet again for AllINoIsImNotAwesome!**

* * *

Hohenheim starts walking up to the stage.

"What's HE doing here?" Ed hisses at Ling.

"Who?" Ling askes back.

"Him!"

"Oh, Hohenheim. Do not, I repeat, do not, punch him again." Ling whispers in Ed's ear, getting Winter jealous.

_I don't know how much longer_  
_You're going to be here_

The lights all turn off except for the one illuminating Hohenheim.  
_So I say my prayers_  
_Every night_  
_One 4 my mother_  
_One 4 my father_

"'Kay, quick question. Hohenheim has parents?!" Ed murmurs to Ling.  
_And one 4 the love of my life_  
_So if u decide to leave today_  
_Then leave tomorrow at the door_

"Of course! I don't have to explain the birds and the bees to you, do I?" Ling replies, smiling.  
_And take only_  
_Half of yesterday_  
_Forget all hope for the present_  
_Cause it just went away_

Much to the joy of the others, Al and May are now dancing.

_We were 5 steps_  
_From eternity_  
_4 steps_  
_4 steps past love_  
_And 3 wishes_  
_From_  
_Touching the heavens above_

Pinako, being the all-wise old woman she is, is nodding yes.

_Another day is gone_  
_Another night now dawn_  
_Waiting patiently hoping you'll return_

Roy looks at Riza.  
_But not before long_  
_Why'd you say goodbye_

"May I have this dance?" he asks her.  
_I still feel your presence_  
_In my bed at night_  
_And what was reality once_  
_A love True in form_

"Of course."  
_Has now added pain_  
_For a man scorn_  
_Forced to wear the memories of pain_  
_Around an empty heart_

Gracia and Hughes are still dancing with Elicia.  
_Now I sit in silence and begin to think_  
_As laughter echoes through the air_  
_I can't get you off my mind_  
_But a whole new love_

Havoc and Rebecca push Ed into Ling before going off and dancing.  
_I could never bare_  
_So now I lay_  
_Me down to sleep_  
_And I pray my Lord my soul to keep_  
_And if I die, before I wake_  
_Then I promise I'll be there for you always_

Hohenheim pauses, looking up at the ceiling. It would be impossible to guess what he was thinking.

_We were 5 steps_  
_From eternity_  
_4 steps_  
_4 steps past love_  
_And 3 wishes_  
_From_  
_Touching the heavens above_

He bows his head, has a moment of silence, gives the mic back to the DJ, and promptly runs away from an angry Ed who wants to punch him.

"NOO!" was all that could be heard.

* * *

**Sorry about that last part again...I couldn't think of a good ending. **


	9. Chapter 9: Chandelier

**I am not dead, just busy with school and no inspiration. Has any of you noticed that when school starts, it sucks all of the inspiration out of you?**

* * *

Edeline, Riza, and Izumi ran up to the stage, wanting to kill the audience with amazing noise.

_Party girls don't get hurt_

Ed decided to start up the song with a blast.  
_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_

She looked at Al, and he stared at her.  
_I push it down, push it down_

Roy is still looking up at the stage from the last song, and caught her small glance at him.

_I'm the one "for a good time call"_

'How true..." Ling and Win mutter at the same time before glaring at each other.  
_Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell_

'That's what you get when you join the military' Maes thought grimly before smiling back down at Elicia.  
_I feel the love, feel the love_

"Aunt Ed's good up there, isn't she?"

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_  
_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

Riza and Izumi are doing this part alone.

_Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count_

They all join in as the chorus starts.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
_Like it doesn't exist_

Rose grabs Winter so they can dance, all the while Al thinking, 'How true,'  
_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

Ed looks up at the sky, thinking of how much she wanted to actually fly.

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

Maria, Rebecca, and some other military women jump onto the stage to sing this next part.

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

Riza decides to yolo this part. She grabs Roy by the forearm and drags him up.

Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this

All of the men with partners are dancing.  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

Izumi's soloing the part she most likes.

1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

Lan Fan and Rose are currently 'fighting' for Winter.  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist

The families are dancing together as well.  
Like it doesn't exist

'These words describe Ed perfec-woah!" Ling thinks/says as he's dragged up there with her.

I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry

Al and May are dancing next to Ed and Ling, thinking this is a HUGE stress reliever...  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

"Woah!" the women finish, resting their heads on their partners chests. All Winter can do is glare.

"So...who's up next?"

* * *

**This chapter is so you know I'm not dead...Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Let It Shine

**Yeah, I'm horrible at updating regularly. **

* * *

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

Al and May decided to do this one, as Ed was still calming down from the last song.

_It's been a long road but we're f__inally here_

Ed was still wondering why Al picked this song. She doesn't even know it!

_And the view from the top so beautifully clear_  
_We can see for forever not a cloud in the sky_  
_Picture perfect weather everyday of our lives_

Roy is currently getting drunk off his ass, with Riza not even attempting to stop him.

_Just imagine if everything you wanted came true_  
_Well it happened to me so it can happen to you_

Ed and Al exchange a secret glance, and he queues her in to an order.  
_We're on a journey of truth and belief is the key_  
_So open up your heart and let your life free_

May takes her place on the stage, smiling at the crowd, inwardly laughing at them.

_Oh_  
_And I feel like I'm glowing_  
_And I like where I'm going_  
_Tonight, I'm showing up to shine_

"C'mon, everybody sing!" Ed yells, repeating Al's command.

_This little light of mine (OK, OK, OK)_  
_I'm gonna let it shine (Alright, alright, alright)_  
_This little light of mine (OK, OK, OK)_  
_I'm gonna let it shine (Alright, alright, alright)_

'Half of the officers are too drunk to properly sing, but at least they are!' Al thinks, looking at Roy.  
_This little light of mine (OK, alright, OK)_  
_I'm gonna let it shine_  
_Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine_

Ed signals them all to stop for the next verse.

_Front to back we're packing, stomping_  
_Clapping, laughing, singing, dancing_  
_Passion ever lasting_

Rose requests to dance with Winter, and being the gentleman that he is, he says yes.  
_When I'm rapping to the track and_  
_Asking everyone to put your hands up_  
_Stand up_

"Wow, Al can sing!" Ling laughs into Ed's ear, not even knowing if she can hear with the loud music.  
_May, come take my hand_  
_And make the congregation rock_

"Whatever they're doing on stage now, damn, it looks good!" Izumi says to Sig.

_Celebrating and it feels so good_  
_If I could thank everybody here I would_  
_I feel like I'm finally free and I_  
_Yeah I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to fly_

Al picks up May and lifts her over his head to give the illusion of flying.

_Yeah, oh_  
_And I feel like I'm glowing_  
_And I like where I'm going_  
_Tonight, I'm showing up to shine_

Ed signals everyone to join in again before being kidnapped by Ling to dance.

_This little light of mine (OK, OK, OK)_  
_I'm gonna let it shine (Alright, alright, alright)_  
_This little light of mine (OK, OK, OK)_  
_I'm gonna let it shine (Alright, alright, alright)_  
_This little light of mine (OK, alright, OK)_

Everyone who is much to drunk to care are clapping their hands, laughing, over in the corners.  
_I'm gonna let it shine_  
_Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine_

_You know it wants to come out_

Al obviously had to pick an uplifting song.  
_Don't hide your shine, y'all_  
_Now put your hands to in sky_  
_'Cause your light is your love_

Everyone raises their hands and waves them to the beat.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_This little light of mine (This little light of mine)_  
_I'm gonna let it shine (I'm gonna let it shine)_

The song nearly over, Al and May are slowing down.  
_This little light of mine (Yeah)_  
_I'm gonna let it shine (I'm gonna let it shine)_  
_This little light of mine (This little light of mine)_

Lan Fan and Rose stop dancing with Winter.  
_I'm gonna let it shine_  
_Let it shine, let it shine_  
_Let it shine, let it shine_  
_Let it shine, let it shine, shine_

Izumi, Ed, and Al exchange a smile at their respective partners.

"Well, at least Lan Fan and Rose stopped fighting!"

* * *

**Hehehe...I finally updated! I've had next to no inspiration for some time, but I finally sat down and decided that I would do it. Since it's summer, I'll probably try to update some more, but I got into Supernatural and Homestuck and Hunter X Hunter and you get the point. Recently I've started to read/watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood again so, why not have another chapter!**

**Review! (I probably will just continue this for around 4-9 chapters...idk depends on my inspiration)**


End file.
